Aftermath
by Duilya Lorien
Summary: This is just a story I started about a year ago and never finished. It is a 'what if' story in my insanity I had Morrigan manipulate Kyra into carrying the archdemon baby as a way to make sure it happened but also to hid it from Flemeth. I do have a short story written on how Morrigan acheived this but any I digress this is only just after the archdemon was defeated.


Chapter one

The last year Ferelden had been invaded by darkspawn and the lands were ravaged... certain towns poisoned to that point where habitation was impossible. Yet all the destruction and uncertainty was set aside the Archdemon had been destroyed all thanks to the sacrifices of the two grey warden's of Ferelden, when a Archdemon dies so does the grey warden who performed the killing blow in each of the previous four blights this is what happened yet laying within the Castle of Denerim lay the Hero of Ferelden. Her small pale frame was tucked in tight, her dark mahogany curls lying limp around... even in her incapacitated state a single red curl still fell over her eyes despite the number of close confidants who were continuously brushing it aside. Across Kyra's feet slept her mubari hound... his head resting on her legs. Calenhad hadn't eaten a bite since his mistress had killed the archdemon, growling at all those that approached her and only under duress allowing even those he knew such as the healer Wynne close to her. On a nearby couch slept the future king of Ferelden. The bastard son of legendary King Maric, dark circles surround his eyes, stubble had grown across his face... he had barely left her side making all sorts of promises to whatever power heard him to bring her back.

"Wynne has there been any change in her condition" Leliana asked following the aged mage Wynne into the royal suite. Wynne sighed placing her supplies down it was it had been 48 hours since the archdemon had been defeated, since performing the killing blow Kyra still hadn't awakened.

"She has two broken ribs and a fractured femur but... she should have woken up by now... unless there is something more sinister. I cannot tell"

"Can't you just heal her? Or the spirit? You have brought me back from far worst" Leliana asked. She had been close to death after the battle with the archdemon yet Wynne's friend had brought her back from oblivion. Wynne frowned.

"I cannot... I have tried yet when I release my energy the magic seems to be thrown back at me" Wynne muttered staring back at the terribly young face of the warden.

"What would cause that... has she been possessed?"

"No deary not that..." Wynne smiled weakly while getting to work treating Kyra. Calenhad lifted his giant head and releasing a deep rumbling growl and watching Wynne suspiciously. The first time Wynne tried to heal Kyra it had taken Sten roughing picking the dog up and putting him out of the room... since then Calenhad was unwilling to make too much of a fuss when Wynne came... he didn't want to be kicked out again.

Leliana gazed across at Alistair. "What about him, he hasn't said much to me"

Once again Wynne sighed. "He delays the coronation. He wants to wait till she awakens"

"What about if she doesn't?"

Wynne shrugged.

_Kyra woke with a start, her body drenched in sweat, she had a desire to start crying... It had been like this the last few nights always the same dream, strangers faces and a dragon... a monstrous creature whose black scales and areas where raw muscle tissue could been seen. _

_Kyra shivered looking around her room, Calenhad was fast asleep at her feet. She was in her bedroom along the wall her book collections. Maybe these dreams were just her fear of the blight and for her father and brother manifesting themselves... _

_Kyra dragged herself out of her comfortable bed stretching. _

"_I wonder what Nan has prepared for us" She smiled towards Calenhad who wagged his tail. "Do try and not annoy her today I would like one day without her threatening to leave" _

_Calenhad whined as cocking his head to the side, laughing Kyra threw her arm around him in a great big bear hug. "Well I better get up before Gilmore or Aldous find me still in bed" _

_Kyra hadn't really expected her life to change that much when her father left but she found that she was much more proactive that she ever expected of herself. There had been influx of refugees from the south and the alienage was struggling through an outbreak of sweating sickness. Kyra had been in the alienage everyday trying to help the sick. She had sent a request to the circle of magi for the aid of healers despite many objections from her advisers. While tense for the first week the elves had began to trust Kyra and with her innovations to fix up buildings and lessening of the guards around the castle in favour of a better policing force within the city... she had gained a begrudged respect_

_A moment of worry crept across Kyra's expression. Would her father be please with these changes or would he simply publicly denounce her advances and return them back... her father was a fair minded and kind man, she couldn't see Bryce objecting to her helping those less fortunate. She was a Cousland and they always do their duty. _

_Suddenly an arm stretched out grabbing her around the waist and pulling her into a secluded ally. Gilmore grinned at her impishly. _

_It was only three days ago that the pair of them were sitting on the castle wall... he was on guard duty while she... she just wanted to be in his company, to move his red hair out of his face... to have a chance to get to know him better away from being the teryn's daughter. It was then that Kyra been showing off balancing on the wall, almost falling, it was Gilmore who caught her and it was Gilmore that kissed her. _

"_My lady, you look as beautiful as ever may we go for a ride today" Gilmore smiled handing Kyra a single bright red Rose. _

"_Is this your new weapon of choice?" Kyra laughed accepting the rose. She paused a cold shiver down her spine. _

"_**I picked it in Lothering, I remember thinking "How can something so beautiful exist in a place with so much despair and ugliness?" A distant voice told her while holding a bright red rose "I thought that I might... give it to you actually. In a lot of ways, I think the same thing when I look at you"**_

_Gilmore laughed bending down and kissing Kyra before leaving to perform his duties. It didn't feel right... she had wanted Gilmore since early adolescence and now she had him, why did she feel so empty. _

Alistair stared down at Kyra's sleeping form, swiping away her rebellious curl from her face... he had been such an idiot... he had always just assumed they would still be together, even when he and Kyra had broken up still he believed that they would stay together as friends... her always being there to back him up, always being there to tell him when he was acting like an idiot. Then Redcliffe happened and he had found himself going to her room. The feel of her skin, the smell of her hair it was a last goodbye. It seemed cruel; he had said his goodbyes and she hers and then she survives, all seems possible but still she is forever out of his reach.

"Alistair, The Teyrn of Highever has arrived in Denerim" Eamon stated.

"Kyra's Brother? Fergus?" Alistair asked quickly looking up. Eamon nodded. Oh Maker what was he to say? How does he explain this? And a question that worried him more than a he would want to admit was would he like me?

"Make sure he is comfortable, and needs seen too... an..."

"Alistair I believe he wishes to see his sister."

Alistair blushed. "Of course."

"_Is this true Adonis? Has the blight truly been defeated?" Kyra asked excitedly the old mage simply nodded his head. _

_Wow never before had a blight be defeated with so little casualties. This was a historic moment and her father and brother had been there and seen it. How she wished she could have witnessed it? Helped defend her country. A sudden flash from her dream makes her pause _

_**Kyra while panting throws down her broken bow, anger and frustration she glances over at her companions an old woman is trying to heal a red haired woman while a ferocious Qunari slashes at the enemies surrounding them. It was now or never picking up her sword Starfang from it sheath at her side she turns back towards the dragon, its wing torn, blood oozing out of different wounds, it is staring back at Kyra with its beady eyes. Taking a running start Kyra dodges past the few darkspawn in her way and ducking as the tail of the giant dragon whooshes over her head. Full focused on her goal she leaps upon its back, balancing as it thrushes choosing a lethal location she drives her blade into the beast. A bright light erupts engulfing her in pain... her limbs feel like they are on fire. **_

_Kyra screamed jumping out of her chair, sweat beading down her forehead. Aldous and another castle servant trying to help her, but she is beyond help she is going insane. _

"_My lady?" Aldous asked worried. _

"_I... I am fine" She muttered sitting down again. She needed help, why were these dreams so vivid? The archdemon was dead there was nothing left to fear... it was over. She tried to convince herself. _

"_Who killed it? What happened to them?" Kyra asked weakly. _

"_It was a senior Warden, I believe Duncan was his name, they say his body was engulf in holy light at the monsters death" _

_Kyra shook her head. There was nothing holy about that light that man... died in a horrible way. Kyra looked down at her paperwork avoiding Aldous gaze. _

"_My lady your, his lordship has invited you and Oriana to denerim in celebration of grey warden success and to attend the landsmeet"_

"_Really?" Kyra grinned. Her father had never allowed her to attend the landsmeet before, he believed court politics would change his daughter. He had wanted her prepared beforehand not that she hadn't been to events as a small child, such as when she was ten. Her father was hosting Summerday festival King Maric had been there and with all her childlike innocents and logic wondered straight up to the king proceeded to tell him that tensions with Orlias was silly, they were neighbours and she was always taught to treat neighbours well... plus it would aid in trade and cultural advancement and then just to prove a point said a phase in three different languages and when asked what it meant "we are all one". _

_Maybe that was why Bryce had kept her away from the Landmeet!_

"_Is is best for you to travel?" Aldous asked. _

_Kyra laughed it off. "I will be fine"_

"_Should we send for Ser Gilmore to accompany you?" _

_Kyra face turned a little pink. "No, its fine, I will ride ahead I am excited to see my father and brother, he can help escort Oriana and Oren" She smiled. She didn't need Gilmore around right now, she was confused enough. The two men bowed and left the study. _

"A... Fergus, I'm Alistair... I was close to your sister... wait not that way, well yes in that way, but not anymore... I ...er ... She spoke a lot of you" Alistair greeted awkwardly. Fergus' frown deepened.

"Can I have a moment alone" Fergus growled. Alistair reluctantly nodded, taking another look towards Kyra lying on the bed.

Fergus sighed as collapsing into the chair by his sister's side. His head falling into his hands. She was the last of his family; he glared once again at the door. The smelly drunk dwarf who called himself Oghren had already been telling him of Alistair and his sisters bed habits... that was before she made him king and he dropped her like nug dropping. Now the hypocrite sat by her side weeping over her... Fergus hands clenched into fists.

Looking over at his younger sister... she was pale, so little and barely an adult... yet here she was Hero of Ferelden... and what did she get for all that? Her unconscious neither truly alive nor dead. She as a noble in all sense of the word... sure she was a pest, she had kicked him in the shins more times than he remembered... and she had a horrible habit of spying... most of her rogue skills she had learnt were while making her brother's life hell. Yet he would go through it all again to see her smile, or to hear her and his beautiful wife Oriana argue. What he wouldn't do to turn time back.

"You're not staying here! I will bring you home; you will be safe there... you will heal"

_Kyra laughed at the life and excitement, colourful streamers and banners covered the streets of Denerim, with songs and dance. Briefly laughing as she skipping and joined the festival dance, linking arms with strangers. The man she had danced with bowed goodbye and continued off... this was utter madness but it was fun, maybe she should check out her first ever tavern... Quickly taking note of the location of the Gnawed Noble Tavern, that could be fun after meeting father, she smiled mischievously. The Cousland estate was only a short distance from the castle and Arl of Denerim's estate. This was the first time that she could remember coming to the estate. She was sure as a young child maybe her parents had brought her but everything seemed new enough. Calenhad bolted off towards the stables... mostly likely to see if any of the bitches were on heat. _

"_Ahh there is my little sister, safe and well I hope. Did the bann's give you much trouble while we were gone?" Fergus grinned pulling Kyra into a grand hug, choking her. _

"_I see the great hero had returned safe and well... I still wish father had allowed me to go too" Kyra sulked. Fergus just laughed tussling her hair Kyra pulled him away playfully. _

" _I need to go and catch up with Nathaniel and Thomas Howe we will speak later, try not to get into too much mischief, I would hate to get into another fight with another young bann" _

"_Vaughn groped my breast what did you expect me to do! And I can fight my own battles Brother" Kyra growled. That pig of a noble deserved it! He was a known lecher who found excitement in hurting woman... he was a fool to touch her, if she had mentioned it to father! But instead she found solace in sprinkling a powder over his bed sheets... she had crept in there while he was busy... she was a rogue after all... the powder made his body itch and a large body rash all over him... Kyra continued to do that for the next three days the Arl and his son were in Highever._

_Kyra continued into the spacious estate... she could see that her mother had taken care of the decorations around the estate simple beauty was her mother's style Andraste Grace were in vases scattered around enough that the house had a light fragrance. Kyra blushed lightly at a large painting of her family, at six Kyra was clearing unimpressed being made to where a pink dress, her arms were firmly folded, upon her arms were scrap marks. _

"_Ahh Pup I see you didn't journey with the rest of the retinue from Highever" Bryce smiled as noticing his daughter within the hall. _

"_And miss out on some of the festivities, never" She laughed. _

_Bryce gestured for Kyra to walk with him. _

"_I have heard that you have been very busy, Aldous said that you become quite the revolutionary" _

_Kyra shifted awkwardly. "I just changed a few things father" _

_Bryce raised an eyebrow. "Truly only a few! That is unlike you. We will talk about them when we return" _

_Kyra glanced down at her feet eyes narrowing in frustration._

"_I didn't say I wouldn't consider them we will discuss them later" Bryce tried to reassure his daughter. _

"_So how was it in Ostegar?" Kyra asked curiosity getting the better of her and she was trying to change the topic her father might not appreciate the amount of times Kyra had gone into the Alienage without any guards, she never got mugged... and only once did someone attempt to pick pocket her. _

"_As much as I know you wanted to be there Pup... it was a war... your stories are nothing like the real thing Loghien was the saving force... and the grey wardens! They fight like demons truly" Bryce commented avoiding details... Kyra knew war wasn't like the battles in books... she had never killed before... she wondered how she would cope... she was an amazing marksman and a decent dueller. She was better than her brother that was one of the reasons it had been such a bitter pill to swallow when he was the one to lead the men and she was to stay at Highever. Fergus was the heir not her so he should have been the one protecting Highever. _

"_You're not still sulking about no going are you pup?" Bryce teased. _

"_You got to meet the fabled grey wardens!" Kyra complained._

"_Is that what you are upset about? You will get to meet them tonight, the king is holding a banquet in their honour" Bryce smiled gently. _

"_And I can go?" _

_Bryce laughed. "Of course you're not a child anymore I cannot delay this anymore" _

_Kyra grinned hugging her father quickly before running off down the hall only realizing afterwards that she had no idea where her room was. _

Alistair sat in the Gnawed Noble tavern, a pint or ale in front of him. It had only been three days since the defeat of the archdemon, Oghren slapped Alistair hard on the back as sitting down, Alistair launched forward.

"Good to see Pike twirler that you are out and about" he bellowed "Drowning your sorrows"

Alistair just lifted the ale back to his mouth. Zevran grinned as rejoining them at the table he winked towards the barmaid that giggled.

"Not another one! How do you do that?" Alistair asked. Zevran had already seduced two maids and a young guard.

"How many women do you have throwing their panties at you? Paragon's beard" Oghren grumbled.

"Ahh but the lovely Wynne and her ample bosom still resist me"

"And Leliana"

Zevran raised an eyebrow.

"Surely not" Alistair gasped.

"It was a terribly long time she spent in the Chantry." Zevran smiled impishly. "We are not all wooless"

"I didn't even realize the pike twirler like women until he and the commander started knocking boots"

"You do realize I'm sitting here right?"Alistair muttered... he needed more ale.

"He at last managed to talk a woman to spread her legs for him, then he drops her like nug turd" Oghren bellowed.

"Shut up" he muttered darkly.

"He is a little sensitive today isn't he? The beautiful warden's dashing brother thought his presence was offensive and proceeded to kick the king out of his royal chambers." Zevran smirked.

"In-laws! You should have met Branka's mother. I'm surprised Fergus didn't cut your balls off, he muttered that after I told him about you and his sister" Oghren muttered taking another swig.

_The castle hall had been decorated with large blue flags emblazed with a griffon in honour of the grey wardens and in particular Duncan the warden that destroyed the blight. Minstrels had been called from Kirkwall and the castle staff was bustling around in order to make sure all his majesties guests were comfortable. _

_Eleanor Cousland laid out a gown onto the bed while Oriana had Kyra trapped on a chair while she tugged and pulled at Kyra's wild curls. Kyra winced as yet another chuck was pulled._

"_Why are you torturing me?" Kyra groaned... it her excitement she had forgotten that much of the trip would include the ritual torture of eligible maidens all over Denerim, with only one goal in their sights to score a suitable husband. Kyra rolled her deep green eyes. _

"_Tonight will be a perfect night to meet all the nobles of Ferelden, dear sister" Oriana smiled. She just wanted her room for Oren. She immediately regretted that thought as Oriana removing a beautiful necklace out of her luggage... it was an elaborate rose pendent._

"_This shall bring you luck, it was my mother's I thought you could borrow it" She said quietly as placing it around Kyra's neck. _

"_I think my dear you look acceptable now" Eleanor beamed. _

"_If we actually manage to keep that blasted bow and sword away from her, she might actually meet someone" Oriana laughed. _

_Staring up at these two noble women, Kyra suddenly felt a sense of grief rush over her. _

"_Dear are you alright?" Eleanor asked worried. Kyra had never realized before how much her and her mother looked alike... they had the same eyes, nose and basic facial shape... but Kyra never could imagine her mother with the same wild hair. _

_Kyra managed a nod... what was with her lately? _

"**Hush Bryce! I'll kill every bastard that comes through that door to buy them time. But I won't abandon you" Eleanor brushed off Bryce's concerns, hugging Kyra tightly and then let go pushing her towards the exit. **

"**I love you both, so much" Kyra cried out as she started going down the stairs into the passage. Duncan was already down there lighting a torch. **

"**Then live darling! Become a grey Warden and do what is right" Eleanor smiled gently pulling out her sword and closing the door. Kyra could hear the shifting of boxes as a method of hiding the passage. **

_Kyra froze as the flash passed; she reached across grabbing her mother in a tight hug, trying desperately not to start crying. _

"_Aldous mentioned you were a bit out of sorts, if you don't feel up to it dear there will be other balls" Eleanor assured her still stunned by her daughters sudden affection._

_The grand hall within the castle of Denerim was decorated with images of a silver griffon against a blue background... the symbol of the Wardens. Tables filled with exotic foods and delicacies. Cailen had gone all out to show his respect... or idealistic awe towards the legendary order. Kyra followed her father towards the main table where King Cailen and Queen Anora sat, Cailen winked towards one of the elven maids while Anora pretended not to notice. Her icy blue eyes calmly evaluating the room. Krya curtsied low as her father introduced her. _

"_So this is your infamous daughter Kyriana? My lady I have heard that you have been quite the revolutionary." Cailen grinned. He looked much like a king in a story book... long blond hair and golden armour. _

_Kyra frowned slightly in thought. "Only compared to some... but we all have to do our bit... the war had caused just as much turmoil at home as on your solders on the battlefield._

"_Very amiable"_

_Anora glanced at her husband suspiciously. "What about the economical ramifications caused from that aid. The money must come from somewhere and I didn't believe Highever had an inexhaustible income" Anora replied calmly. _

_Kyra nodded in acknowledgement while curtsying to take her leave. No wonder her father had never taken her to court. She was much younger than Anora and so had never socialized with her as a child. But she had heard that Anora was the really brains behind the crown; clever and cunning... and even a little ruthless. But the stories of Cailen worried Kyra more with the way his gaze had followed her away... he was known to have a wondering eye, friendly and handsome enough but Kyra had little interest in becoming another notch on his royal belt. _

_A cold sensation washed over Kyra as she stopped dead in the middle of the dance floor staring at a small crowd of grey wardens... It was him! The one that had been haunting her dreams... her heart stopped as the flashes of their life together that never happened. The blond man stood laughing with the other much older men._

"**Don't you just love how the blight brings people together?"**

"_Alistair" She whispered. _

"Alistair"

Fergus jumped from his seat rushing to Kyra's bedside, expecting her eyes to open, mocking him for his worried expression. Yet after the single word, she once again laid motionless. Fergus swore under his breath.

Leliana who had been playing her lute and writing a piece of paper next to her. She gazed up at Fergus and smile gently.

"That would be the second time she has done that"

Fergus looked uncomfortably at his sister, guilty he had been speaking up against Alistair and had been allying Highever with Anora. Fergus ran his hands through his hair.

"What happened between them?" He asked quietly.

Zevran started to laugh. "Do you really want to know?"

Leliana elbowed Zevran sharply. "I think you should talk to him about his intentions"

_Kyra spent the evening watching the young man, laughing at the way he blush whenever a young lady asked him to dance and he seemed to hover around the cheese platter. Kyra walked up and down the hall, getting the courage up to go talk to him only to suddenly become nervous and walk back the other way... so instead she stalked._

"_Maker's breath, I'm acting like a fool" She muttered to herself. _

_Forcing herself to look away from the young man she came face to face with a young girl. There was something strange about the girl... she had long dark gold curls, mischievous grin and hazel eyes that watched Kyra steadily._

_She gestured for Kyra to follow and slowly walked away, Kyra took one last gaze towards Alistair before chasing after the strange girl. No matter how quick Kyra walked she couldn't catch up, yet still it appeared the young girl was only walking. _

_Kyra followed her though out the castle, they had left the King's feast behind, Kyra got the distinct impression that she wasn't allowed down this hall. The hall was filled with portraits of old kings and queens of Ferelden. The young girl entered a large room... the room held a grand bed, with rich fabrics covering it. This was the royal bedchambers she definitely didn't belong here, if the guards found her? _

_The young girl smiled gazing towards the bed. _

_**A figure lay motionless in the bed, her mahogany curls spread out over the pillow, eyes firmly closed and face pale. **_

_Kyra frowned... as quickly as the image flashed before her it was gone._

"_This isn't real is it?" Kyra stated still staring at the bed. As soon as the words left her mouth she knew she was right. "My family is dead and it was me who killed the archdemon, I'm a warden" _

_The young woman nodded. _

"_I need to go back" _

_Once again the girl nodded. _

"_But how?" Kyra was unsure whether she really wanted to go back to the real world... her life here was peaceful. The young woman smiled and a flash of memories flood through Kyra's mind, she cried out as the fear and pain of the last year swept through her._


End file.
